There is Always Another Way In
by DigiXBot
Summary: There was only one obstacle left between Team RWBY and Atlas, and that was Carolina Cordovin. Luckily, she had one trait that can easily be manipulated: nationalism.


"This base, that relay tower, the very safety of Argus are gifts from the glorious kingdom of Atlas," Cordovin spread her arms in triumph. "And it is my duty to uphold them as only I have the wit and tenacity for such a task."

"Such wit!" one of her subordinates yelled.

"Such tenacity!" his twin added.

The team was silent for a brief second before Maria spoke. "Or maybe Atlas just wanted to get you are far from the kingdom as possible."

Cordovin growled. "You're just like the rest of these Argus ingrates! This city wouldn't even be here if it weren't for our Atlassian ancestors, and what do we get in return? The entire world is ready to put a knife to our throat!"

"Please," Ruby said calmly. "We know Atlas wasn't responsible what happened. We were there," she paused for second. "And we fought who was really responsible."

Cordovin raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah," Yang spoke up. "You know, Cinder Falls. She's the one that attacked Beacon and tried to do the same to Haven. Didn't you hear?"

"The only news I concern of is those regarding Argus and Atlas."

"Well, we need to bring something important to Atlas," Weiss said. "Something from the vault of Haven that Cinder and her master was after."

"Her master?" Cordovin asked. "Are you saying that Cinder Fall woman is working under someone."

"Hold on-" Qrow spoke up before he was interrupted by Blake.

"Yeah, she is," Blake said.

Cordovin glared at the Faunus. "I wasn't speaking to you.

"We're dealing with a crazy witch named Salem that controls the Grimm and wants to wipe out the world," Maria said, before pointing to the Relic of Knowledge. "And needs three more objects like that one to so."

Cordovin frowned. "You might be an irritating rebel, Calavera, but your not a liar."

"That's true."

"We have to bring this to Atlas, where it'll be safe," Ruby explained.

One of the twins whispered to his commander. "Ma'am isn't that the same story those three said-"

"Silence!" Cordovin ordered, before turning to Ruby. "Well, you are right to trust Atlas security. Neither the Grimm nor this Salem could possibly beat our military might!"

"Exactly," Yang said, grinning at the nationalistic leader. "And if you help us take on Salem, the real cause of the Beacon disaster, then Atlas will be the hero. And other kingdoms…"

"Will finally fear and respect Atlas just like they should!" Cordovin said

"Fear and respect!" the twins yelled at once.

"Do you two have to do that?" Blake asked in annoyance.

"Exactly," Oscar said. "Um, hopefully without the fear part."

"Sounds too good to be true. But," Cordovin grinned. "I'll at least check with General Ironwood first to confirm your story. For the good of the Atlas. Just send this Relic and Miss Schnee-

"Just me?" Weiss asked.

"Why, yes. It would be my honor to reunite a lost ward and confused child back to her family. But the Kingdom will not be responsible for your party of," she glared at Blake's ears. "Questionable taste."

Weiss was about to speak up in defense when Qrow spoke. "Hold on there, Cordovin. Weiss here might be the Schnee Heiress, but that doesn't mean that Ironwood trusts her with this conspiracy. He and I have been fighting against Salem with Ozpin for years."

"Are you saying that the great General Ironwood was, an acquaintance, to you?"

"We get along," Qrow said. "Most of the time. You can check with him. He would be pissed that you didn't invite me along, and you wouldn't want that…"

Cordovin gritted her teeth in annoyance.

"Oh, did we forget to mention that the Relic attracts Grimm?" Yang spoke up.

"What?!"

"Yeah, it must have slipped our mind."

"It'll be better locked away in mighty Atlas then spend another day here," Weiss added.

"You're right," Cordovin smiled. "Let this relic attract all the Grimm it can. Atlas will prevail against an army of any size!"

"Prevail!" The twins shouted. "Prevail!"

"So, you'll check up with him?" Qrow said.

"Fine, I'll check with the General to see if you will be allowed to escort Miss Schnee-"

"All of us."

"... all of you. But don't think the General will be so soft."

* * *

"I can't believe that actually worked," Nora said, the entire party now on a Bullhead heading north to Atlas.

"Can't believe you told her about Salem," Qrow groaned.

"Ozpin kept the world and us in the dark about her for too long," Ruby said. "I think it was time we opened up."

"Still glad Ironwood let us through," Weiss.

"That's cause you took advantage of Miss Stick up her Atlas's greatest weakness," Maria said as she tossed cashews into her mouth. "Nationalism."

Yeah, I may have been partially inspired by EruptionFang's anger about Team RWBY stealing an Atlas ship. I figure an alternative was to take advantage of Cordovin's nationalism, and the idea of getting the other nations to respect Atlas.


End file.
